Ended Wrong
by Jyk
Summary: I always wanted Percy to end up with Thalia. Here is a seires of one-shots dedicated to the couple. Enjoy!
1. Minotaur

From the corner of my eyes, I witnessed it. I whirled around to yell my warning to the preoccupied demigod, but it came much too late. The Minotaur's lowered head instantly plowed into the sea demigod.

Percy was sent flying through the thick trees to collide with a sickly looking oak. The loud crack I heard could have been Percy's entire body or it could have been the tree's trunk splitting under his violent landing. I hoped it was the latter.

"Grover!" I yelled to the satyr that was trying to awake the unconscious Annabeth. "Get her out of here!" I was mad. I was mad at Annabeth for putting all of us in danger just because she couldn't let Luke go. I was mad at her for putting me in such danger when I was already wounded. I was furious for her hurting Percy both physically and mentally.

I didn't look to see if Grover did as I asked as I charged forward to distract the Minotaur that was advancing on the boy who was on his knees and violently throwing up. I grabbed Riptide from where it had been discarded, and with one quick slash nearly cut through the Minotaur's leg.

Blood erupted everywhere, covering me, but I had accomplished what I had wanted to. The wounded Minotaur whirled around, somehow managing to maintain its balance, and raced towards me.

I leapt behind the nearest tree. The tree I had been directly in front of was made into a cloud of sharp splinters. Percy was hit by that? I realized something right then when I glanced over to see if he was okay.

He was surrounded by blood, but he hadn't been hit by the Minotaur's explosion of blood. I watched as he threw up. Blood splattered onto the ground.

The Minotaur emerged from the cloud of broken tree. It's eyes locked onto me instantly. We'd been unlucky enough to stumble onto a monster with a grudge against Percy. We'd been unlucky enough to have Annabeth be persuaded to join Luke had I not struck her in the back of the head with my sword. We'd been unlucky, but the Minotaur was more unlucky because he was now facing Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, and she was pissed.

Riptide's smooth surface was suddenly covered in crackling lightening that wrapped itself around the blade much like a serpent. The lightening visibly traveled up my arm to wrap itself around my neck.

The Minotaur seemed slightly taken back by the bright blue lightening. However, the stupid creature lowered its head and lunged towards me. The good thing about lightning is that it aims to kill.

I swung Riptide with such force that a few coils of lightening were thrown off and were sent flying at the Minotaur. The two coils completely went throw the creature's body and raced into the forest behind it.

The Minotaur put a furry hand to its chest and pulled it away to reveal the blood. It looked as if it didn't know what hit him. He continued to stare at his hoofed hand until he disappeared into a storm of golden dust.

I didn't stay long enough to enjoy the beautiful sight of a defeated foe, for I was running towards, the now still, Percy Jackson.

I slid beside him, not caring about his blood getting on my jeans, and pushed him off of his stomach onto his back. He made a low moan which told me he was alive.

I pulled his shirt off. I didn't even have time to marvel at the taunt muscle lurking under his orange shirt, for I was instantly drawn to the massive bruising and swelling that covered his chest and upper stomach.

"Gods Jackson," I breathed at the sight of the wound, "Are you okay?" Stupid question, I know, but it was the only words that my mouth would form.

Percy slowly cracked open one of his sea colored eyes, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck." My shoulders sagged in relief as I heard him speak. I tried to smile reassuringly at him, but I could feel my lips trembling.

Percy narrowed his eyes at me, "Why are you crying?" I blinked in surprise and wiped away the tears that I hadn't even known where falling.

"You just so ugly it made my eyes water." I grumbled deeply. Percy made an attempt to roll his eyes but he had to squeeze them together in pain.

"Hey," he whispered weakly, "We aren't any chance by water are we?" In my distress I had completely forgotten that Percy was healed by water. I looked around quickly. The forest was so alive that there had to be a water source somewhere.

However, I knew that finding it would be tricky and I didn't have time to search. Percy may have been softly smiling, but I could see a few drops of blood trickling from the corners of his mouth.

I looked up, between the branches of two huge trees, and prayed. _Dad I know you don't like Percy, but I do. He needs water. Please dad. Help him. _At first nothing happened.

Then suddenly a cloud moved silently away from the sun just perfect enough to where a single trail of sunlight was able to make it to the forest floor. The sunlight made a little path, and I knew at the end of that path was water.

_Thanks dad. You're the best. _I honestly didn't think that, but hey a little ego stroking couldn't hurt here and there. I slipped my hand under Percy's arm, and slowly hoisted him to his feet.

"I know where water is." I told the slightly dazed boy who just nodded and leaned heavily against me. "Geez Jackson," I sighed, "You're bleeding on me."

Percy gave a weak smile, "It looks like even my blood wants to be able to touch you." I shot him an incredulous glare that was just daring him to joke with me. However, the glare was gone unnoticed by the boy whose eyes had closed.

Geez Jackson, I mentally growled, this is why I get confused about your feelings for me and your feelings for Annabeth. I just glanced over at him. Even blood soaked and covered in bruises, I had to admit that Jackson was very attractive.

I followed the path father laid out, and sure enough it led me to a very small stream. The biggest part of it was only about a person wide but it appeared to be quite deep.

As if sensing Percy's lineage, the water began to beat against the rocks at my feet as if it was trying to overflow itself to be able to touch Percy. I slowly pulled Percy off of me and was alarmed to see that he didn't react.

His lips had taken a blue hue, and I was pretty sure he wasn't breathing. I shoved him into the small stream. The water instantly engulfed him and to my alarm, the water drug him under.

I yelped in surprise, and dove my hand into the water to grab the front of his shirt. I pulled him back up while thanking the gods that the stream wasn't too fast. The water, if it had a conscious, seemed to realize that it had nearly drowned Percy and released its aggressive hold on him. Instead it held him in a more gentle way.

I laid on my stomach and held onto his shoulder while he floated in the stream.

The water was cold on my hands as it occasionally lapped against it.

"Come on Jackson!" I snarled as the boy showed no sign of moving after a few moments semi-submerged in the water. "You cannot die on me!" I shook the limp body. Percy's head just rolled forward.

"Jackson!" I roared and shook him so hard that I pulled myself forward into the freezing stream. I instantly released my hold on his shirt. I became instantly disoriented as I purposely tried to get myself out and reach around myself in case Percy was sinking.

I took in a full breath of water.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed my arms and jerked me out of the water.

"Gods, Thalia!" Percy growled while pulling me to the shore, "Sure make the wounded sea demigod save you!" I looked around in confusion and realized what had happened.

I ripped myself out of his arms to throw my own arms around his neck. He made a startled grunt and nearly fell backwards into the water. Still standing in the freezing water, I just hugged the newly given life out of Percy.

He gave a deep chuckle, "Are you crying?"

"No!" I growled while trying to wipe my eyes on his camp shirt, "I just got all the muddy water in my eyes!"

He gave me a quick squeeze, "Let's get out of the water," he slowly pulled me away, "You're shaking." I was shaking, but not because of the cold, but because I was so happy he was alive.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Jackson," I growled softly, "Or I'll make Hades bring you back just so I can kill you again." Percy sat me down on the shore and sat down next to me.

He beckoned the water off of us and within moments the water was gone, but the chill remained. He put a warm arm around my shoulder so we could share body heat until our bodies could regulate our body temperature.

"Is this your way of saying you were worried?" he asked with a teasing smile. I turned to look at him, and just decided that the winds were unpredictable, storms were unpredictable, and so was I.

So, I did the most unpredictable thing imaginable. I leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't an intense kiss, just a press of the lips. I had originally kissed him just to get that stupid smile off of his face, but when I pulled away, there it was, bigger than ever.

"You're so stupid." I growled, turning away to hide my blush.

He just hummed and intertwined his fingers in mine and beamed at me with all the radiance of a sun. I tried to glare at him, but found I was unable too, so I just allowed myself to give into the world's smallest smile.


	2. Hell Hound Love

Percy placed a hand to cover his mouth but he knew the girl saw his mouth twitch upward. Thalia narrowed her eyes at him, and Percy knew that if she was not preoccupied at the moment that she'd come and wage a battle with him.

Lucky for Percy, Thalia couldn't spare him a moment's glance as the friendly hell hound Mrs. O' Leary gave a bark to attract her attention. Thalia's eyes locked onto her bracelet, Aegis, hanging in the dog's mouth, contently changing to a shield and back.

"Hand it over!" Thalia snarled. The hell hound just wagged her tail excitedly and pranced in place. Thalia lounged forward, but the dog, being quicker and more agile, just leapt away.

Thalia found herself just standing where the hell hound had previously been while Mrs. O' Leary stood about twenty feet away.

"Jackson!" She snarled and turned to face me, "Make your stupid hound give me back Aegis!"

"I already tried." Percy pointed out. "She's not ready to stop playing yet." Percy smiles, knowing how much his next sentence will enrage the girl, "She must just really like you. Maybe she can relate to you."

Thalia clenched her teeth, "What do you mean relate? How do I, the powerful daughter of Zeus, and a hell hound have anything in common?" She crept towards the watching dog, but Percy could tell she was waiting for an answer.

"Well," Percy prayed Aegis was so important that she wouldn't come kill him instantly, "You both drool, snore, and rub your butts across the carpet." Percy had overestimated the value that Thalia placed on Aegis.

Thalia whirled around with such speed that both Percy and Mrs. O' Leary were surprised.

"Jackson!" Thalia suddenly had a spear in her hand and murder in her eyes. Thalia was covering the distance between the two of them so fast that Percy only blinked before she was directly in front of him.

"I do not drool!" She leapt onto him and the rolled across the training arena. Percy, being surprised, was instantly pinned down. He blinked in surprise. Thalia was sitting on his stomach, her spear disappeared, and her teeth bared in a snarl.

"So that means you do snore and drag your…"

Thalia struck at him, but Percy was able to dodge it while flipping her off of him. She was sent backwards and landed with a grunt. Percy leapt to his feet at the same time Thalia did.

They circled each other cautiously. As if encouraging his daughter, far off thunder was heard and lightening started to show in the usually sunny camp sky. Thalia grinned and with the lightening in the background, she looked down right insane.

Percy moved first, trying to grab that canister that held her spear. Thalia ducked away and sent a kick towards his chest. Percy grabbed her foot and twisted her. She flipped before landing on her stomach just to take his feet from under him.

Percy landed right next to her with sickening crack while his foot landed with a thud against her stomach. They both gave gasps. Percy grabbed his head to make the arena stop spinning while Thalia grabbed her stomach and struggled to breathe.

"You've…gotten better, Jackson." She panted. Percy just nodded and rubbed his temples.

"I'd say that same but I don't think you could get any better." Percy slowly sat up. Thalia followed him up. They were right next to each other, their shoulders barely touching, and bruises already forming from the short but intense fight.

"Well…" Thalia couldn't finish as Mrs. O' Leary, obviously upset about being ignored and let out of the fight, leapt onto him and covered him in spit. The hell hound sat on Percy and completely drenched him in saliva. Percy just laid there, too stunned to do anything.

He finally got his feet under the hell hound's chest and sent in backwards just long enough for Mrs. O' Leary to set her sights on Thalia. Sensing her danger, Thalia squeaked and scurried behind Percy. She grabbed the back of his shirt and buried her face between his shoulder blades.

Percy wasn't too sure how he felt about that. He liked the fact Thalia was touching him, but a little disgusted that he was covered in hell hound drool.

Mrs. O' Leary, sensing she'd gone too far, trotted to the abandoned Aegis, and brought it to Percy. She dropped it in his lap, walked to the edge of the arena, and laid down.

Percy grabbed Aegis in his hands and winced as he came into contact with more hound drool.

Thalia peeked over his shoulder to search for the hound, and, seeing the dog already asleep, she started to pull away until she saw Aegis laying in Percy's lap.

"Rocking!" She reached over Percy's shoulder to grab Aegis. Percy didn't know what made her stop moving but whatever it was made them realize what a romantic position they were in.

Thalia was pressed against Percy's back and she had one hand buried in his shirt while the other was across his chest. Her face was nearly resting on his shoulder as she struggled to extend her arm.

Percy felt her stiffen against him. He slowly looked over and saw that she had a slight blush on her face. She blinked, shook her head, and violently reached for Aegis. In the process of retrieving Aegis she managed to get saliva all over her face as she came into contact with his drool covered neck

Percy grinned and held Aegis out of her reach. Thalia made a deep growing noise and lunged forward, nearly making Percy double over.

Thalia was able to wrestle Aegis out of his grasp for the bracelet was slippery due to the drool.

Thalia sat down next to Percy and crinkled her noise as she started to wipe away the drool. She looked down drool free shirt and frowned as it was clear that she didn't want to mess up her shirt.

Percy sighed. I'm already covered in drool, he thought, and reached for Aegis. Thalia let him have it as she realized he was going to clean it. He wiped it on his pants and gave it back to her.

Thalia grinned at him and put it back on. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence, must likely trying to wrap their heads around what had happened in the last five minutes. A lot had happened.

"Sorry," Percy sighed, "I shouldn't have compared you to a hell hound. While you do snore, I've never seen you drag your butt across a carpet. Do you do it? I don't know, but I've never seen it."

Thalia chuckled, "No Jackson, I've never done that." Suddenly, she reached out and hit his shoulder, "I do not snore!" Percy shook his head. He'd have to record her snoring for her to believe him.

Percy looked over to see her cheek shimmering from the dog's spit.

"You got spit on your cheek." Percy told her and reached out. "Here." He reached over and, using his thumb, started to wipe away the spit. Thalia blushed and turned her cheek towards him.

Percy smiled. He wiped away the spit, but let his hand there. He started to trace her cheek. He watched her reaction. Thalia looked surprised, embarrassed, then pleased. She closed her eyes.

Percy traced down her cheek, down the side of her neck, back up, and barely touched her lips. Feeling he was already pushing his boundaries, he pulled away. Thalia opened her eyes. A childish protest shined in them.

Thalia bit her lip, leaned forward, kissed his cheek, got up, and started to run off. Percy was dazed but grinned as he heard, "Dammit, Jackson! Your cheek had drool all over it! Now it's in my mouth!


	3. Horror Movie

I've always had an attraction to the color red. Maybe it's because I like how well it suits the color black, which is obviously my favorite color, or maybe it's just because it's the color of blood.

Now when I say blood, I don't mean real blood. I may be a little dark but actual blood makes me a little queasy. I'm talking about the blood that comes in bucket loads from the horror movies I love so much. Any type of horror movie is right down my alley right down to those cheesy, giant crocodile movies where you can tell, for those one or two frames, that they're using a blow up toy.

I don't know when my obsession with horror movies began. I think it may have been when I became friends with Percy. While that kid is 'Mr. Perfect acting with a body to match' he is seriously messed up. I guess waking up to your mother hanging from the ceiling fan will do that to a kid especially when they're only seven.

He made me watch my first horror, real horror, movie. Yeah, it gave me nightmares for two weeks straight about creatures able to bury themselves under your skin and eat your brain while you wither on the ground in pain, and yeah, I was afraid of mouse like creatures for months after, but I loved it.

It also gave me time to hang with Percy. We really couldn't hang out in school. It's not because we don't want too. We just don't have the time. Percy has an entirely different schedule, lunch hour, and after school practice. Plus, his friends hate me. Especially, that Annabeth chick. I swear she thinks I'm into him or something.

I flicked my eyes away from the rather dull scene where the man is confessing his love to the woman of his dreams to sneak a glance at my best friend. I'm not into him right?

I slowly take in his ocean blue hair, his messy black hair, his tan skin, and perfect white teeth. I look back to the television just in case he decided to look over at me which was quite likely considering he found these love scenes just as boring as I did.

As if reading my mind, I feel a piece of popcorn hit my ear. I turn to look at him and narrow my eyes. His blue eyes are dancing mischievously as he waits to see what I'll do to get him back.

I hit him in the side of the head with my partially melted Kit Kat. Revenge is sweet. Of course, it turns into a full on food war. I'm pelted with everything to popcorn to nerds. I hit him with everything from the soda cans to the living room table.

We end up rolling across the ground. He pins me. It used to be a pretty fair fight, you know when he was shorter than me and as thin as a pole, but now, a foot and a hundred pounds later, I don't stand a chance.

Percy is sitting on my stomach with my hands pinned above my head. He has that, 'Oh, you're so going to regret hitting me with a half melted chocolate treat look' that he wears surprisingly a lot. What can I say? I like to savor my candy to the point where it's a half melted mess when I'm done.

"Get off!" I pant as I feel his full weight, "God! You're fat!" I couldn't even move to try to throw him off.

Percy mocks looking hurt, "Fat? Ahhhh, how you hurt me. This is all muscle, baby." He releases my hands to flex his biceps. I had to accept right than and there that this boy's body didn't even comprehend the idea of fat. I'd never tell him that though.

"All I see is fat so stupid that it thinks its muscle." I grin as he rolls his eyes at me. "Now, listen to me, fatty. You're crushing the life out of me, so get off, will ya?"

Percy seems to ponder this for a moment, "Well, normally, I would. But, considering, you just called me fat and hit me with a table," I shot a guilty look at our poor table which had to endure the pain of coming into contact with Percy's hard head, "I'd say a little punishment is in order."

My eyes widen as another, yet often shown, smile comes onto his face. It's a smile that strikes horror into my very heart. It's the 'You're under me and helpless, so I'm going to tickle you until you pee your pants' smile.'

"Don't even think about…" Not only does he think about it, he launched a ruthless assault on my sides and stomach.

I've been ticklish, like to the extreme, ever since I could remember, and ever since I could remember, Percy has always taken advantage of that. It's just gotten worse now that he's actually ten times stronger than I am.

"Percy!" I shrieked and beat my freed hands down on his shoulder in protest but I'm sure they hurt about as much as mosquito bites, "Stop!" I start thrashing uselessly underneath him, "Jackson!"

Percy grins wickedly, "Say I'm not fat and I'll stop." I shake my head stubbornly but I'm sure the act is lost in the thrashing my body is doing. "Come on, its three little words. 'You're not fat.' Say it!"

I open my mouth to finally relent. Anything to make the attack of tickles to stop before my stomach cramps up.

"Must you two always act like this?"

We both freeze to look up into the eyes of my disapproving mother. Now she is not unhappy about the fact that her only daughter is underneath probably the hottest guy at school and rolling on the ground, but the fact that they're rolling around in the aftermath of the food fight.

Percy visibly gulps. "Hey Mrs. Grace." He leans back to give her a half wave. I take that as a chance to shove him over. He lets out a yelp and crashes back into the floor.

I get up and brush myself off. My mother may not mind finding us in that situation but I sure do. It kind of annoys me that she doesn't even worry about that. I mean, I realize that Percy and I have probably rolled around on the ground more than her and dad, a horrible mental image, but couldn't she be at least a little concerned?

"Hello Percy," she replied a little coldly, for she only saw him as a direct connection to the food stained floor, "I would be guessing it's about time you should be heading home?"

Percy picked himself off of the floor, brushed his clothes off, and gave a nervous nod. Percy has a healthy fear of my mother. There was a tense silence as he tried to come up with a way to get back on my mother's good side which was only interrupted when the woman on the movie, yes the one that just got confessed to, gets murdered by the masked man with a chainsaw.

Percy and I both try to fight the urge to watch the television. Finally, probably about to be driven insane about being in the same room as a bloody massacre and not being able to watch it, Percy left.

I, sneaking peeks at the television every few minutes, decided that I should probably start cleaning the mess we made. Usually, Percy helped me before my mom got home, but I guess the time just got away from us.

My mother watched me for a moment, "Thalia Grace. Must you make such a disaster area of my living room? I let your room be in condition that you do not make a mess of the other parts of the house." I wanted to point out that if I had a television in my room then Percy and I would take our shenanigans in there.

I pick up the table and pick up the various wrappers from the calorie packed snacks that Percy and I liked so much.

"You two really should just date each other."

I nearly chocked on the popcorn I had shoved in my mouth.

"God!" I coughed, "How many times must I tell you that it's not going to happen! If you want grandchildren so much than make Jason do it with Piper!"

"Thalia!" My mother gasped, "That was not what I was implying! I was just saying that you two spend so much time together watching…such graphic movies that I am a little baffled how nothing has happened between the two of you. I don't understand how two hormonal teenagers can spend hours, and hours, and hours of alone time together and not do anything."

I think my mother thinks I'm sexually broken.

"Well do you want something to happen?" I nearly shriek as my poor mind tries to wrap itself around the strange conversation I'm having with my mother.

"Do you want something to happen, is the question?" My mother gives me that look that says she's about to go all therapist on me, so I decide to do the only thing I can think of. I shove three whole candy bars in my mouth, to the point where I look like a chipmunk, and point to my mouth that says I can't talk.

My mother pressed her lips into a thin line. "That was very immature."

I, on the other hand, found my solution to be very mature. An immature person could only fit two chocolate bars in their mouth, and, here I was, with three. I don't see how you could get anymore mature than that.

I was happy that my mother decided to go to the kitchen to see what Percy and I hadn't consumed in our movie night without saying a word. If she had tried to make me swallow the chocolate bars, I probably would have choked.

I tried chewing the chocolate but it stretched my cheeks out so much that I felt like crying. Something like this had happened before. When I was little, I put as many ice cubs as I could in my mouth, a dare from Percy, and I had to wait until the ice melted before I could swallow.

I thought that chocolate would follow a similar principle. How wrong I was. Letting chocolate just sit in your mouth makes your taste buds nearly vomit. After I finished cleaning the living room, I made a beeline to the bathroom, and spit it out.

I grinned at myself in the mirror to see a very brown mouthed me smiling back. It was actually gross how brown my teeth were.

"I'd say that look is an improvement." Jason, my younger and very annoying brother, said from where he was leaning on the door jam. I didn't even talk to him anymore. Ever since he started dating Piper, he thought he was so much better than me just because I'd only held onto a relationship for two days. It wasn't my fault. The boy freaking asked me if I'd get on my knees for him.

He was lucky that Percy was the one put him in the hospital. If it had been me, I would have castrated him. Boys, on the other hand, seem to have this rule where they are careful of each other's….thing.

I lower my mouth into the sink and swish the water around. After I've cleaned my mouth out, while Jason just stood there and watched me, I walked past him without a word.

Jason watched me go before he went into the bathroom.

I went to my room. I was actually rarely out of my room. The only thing that got me out of my haven of black and red were horror movies, school, and Percy.

I catapulted into my bed. It was one of those beds that was so soft that you felt like you were being eaten alive. I liked it though. It wasn't hard, like my personality.

Normally, I would have laid there and just thought about the most random things you could think of. However, considering that I had school tomorrow and Percy had just kept me up till twelve, I fell asleep almost instantly.

"I hate school." I grumbled loudly as I leaned down to pick up the books that had been so forcefully shoved from my hands. Annabeth was standing above me like having her football boyfriend pick on me was something to be proud of.

The poor meathead that she called her boyfriend didn't even realize that she didn't even like him. Annabeth didn't even probably care about him at all. In fact, I bet this was some twisted plan where, in the end, she hoped that Percy would become jealous and vow his undying love to her. She really was pathetic.

Her jock waited until I started to stand up with my books in my hands again before he slammed them away all the harder. I looked down at them in sheer exasperation. I really couldn't do anything though. If it was just Annabeth, I would have punched her straight in the face with intent to knock teeth out, but with Kris, her boyfriend, here, I needed to think twice. Kris would have no problem with hitting a girl.

I slowly leaned down towards the books, seriously contemplating on just leaving them there. It's not like I really paid attention in my math class so I guess I didn't need the book, right?

Kris reached down and grabbed my wrist. I gulped, a little afraid, and that was coming from a girl that enjoyed watching aliens probe the world's leaders. I don't know what Kris had originally planned on doing.

"Hey," Percy's voice called, "There's my favorite girl!" Annabeth instantly beamed, probably secretly congratulating herself on her plan working, but that smile was replaced with a snarl as Percy playfully wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Percy has an uncanny way of knowing exactly what's going on and by the way his eyes were locked on Kris, it was clear that Kris had mere seconds to let go before he was introduced to the violent side of Percy.

Kris, realizing his danger, ripped his hand away and backed away towards Annabeth. Kris might hit a girl but Percy wouldn't. I'm guessing that's why Kris was trying to use Annabeth as a shield.

Percy faked a confused face, "Thals? Why are your books on the ground?" His words seemed innocent but it didn't take a super genius to realize that there was a deeper meaning to his words.

Annabeth gave a nervous giggle, "Thalia accidentally bumped into me and she dropped her books. I was helping her pick them up." Annabeth quickly dropped to her knees and picked up my books.

I snuck a glance at Percy, who seemed more amused by the cowering Kris. If my memory suited me, Kris used to bully Percy when he was little. Keyword, little. Percy stands almost a foot above Kris now, considering that Kris stopped growing in the eighth grade.

Percy must have felt my eye on his for he turned towards me and gave that famous crooked grin of his, "So, want to ditch?"

I loved it when Percy wanted to ditch. It usually meant that he had a test coming up that he didn't plan for. When Percy and I ditch, here's the cool thing, our parents cover for us.

I really do think they want Percy and I to get together.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Percy and I have a ditching ritual. First off, we go to the pizza place a few blocks down from school. Percy's friend, Grover, a high school dropout, worked there.

Grover was pretty cool. We'd tell him we were coming by and he'd tell a costumer that he accidentally sneezed in their pizza and was making them another while he just gave us the original pizza out the back door.

This time, Percy and I scored a Meat Lover's Pizza. I swear this had every type of meat known to man. Sausage, bacon strips, pepperoni, ham, and mushrooms. I was unhappy about the mushrooms, but Percy, being such a strange person, was delighted for the mushrooms and almost asked for anchovies.

After we get our pizza, we run to the movie place down near Percy's house. The owner of the store, Chuck, yup we're on a first name basis, is always happy to see us. Heck, he said that when he dies he's putting Percy and I as the only recipients in his will.

The second we cleared the door, we were ambushed by Nico. Nico is a home school student. He has a little crush on me that is borderline crazy. I mean he knows both my email, phone number, and home address, and I've never told him them. I'd be more freaked out, get a restraining order freaked out, if Nico wasn't so deathly afraid of Percy.

It started when Nico 'accidentally' grabbed my ass as I walked by. It was only the second time we'd met. It was the first time he'd met Percy, and when I say met, I mean the first time Nico met Percy's powerful right hook.

Because of Nico nearly being a stalker, Percy refuses to let me even cross into the store without him being near my side. I actually like the protection. I am a pretty scrappy fighter and don't think that I couldn't handle Nico, considering he's built like a twig, but I guess the girl in me likes being protected.

Nico shoves a movie in my hand and bounces away, watching Percy to see if he's going to take a swing at him. Percy just clenches his jaw.

I glance at the movie in my hand and swallow. There, written on the movie he'd given me, was the title, 'A Stalker's Love Is The Strongest.' Percy tried to read over my shoulder, but I shoved the movie into a rack before he could.

I didn't want Percy getting in a fight. I just wanted to hang out with him today.

He shot me a curious glance, and I shrugged before we made our way to our second home. The horror section of the movie store. We first scanned over the new releases. Percy picked out, 'Silent Blood,' a movie about a young girl's blood that is able to drive the person who comes into contact with it absolutely insane. Percy likes things that deal with the supernatural.

I, on the other hand, like the horror movies that could happen. On that note, I take out a movie called 'The Man in my Closet,' which is about a boy who fears monsters in his closet to the point that he becomes the monster in the closet and kills everybody.

Percy and I also grabbed some of the snacks that were offered to us, and went to the check out line. Nico was waiting for us, well me, there. He beamed at me with his slightly yellow teeth.

I held back a shudder and handed him our movies. Our hands 'accidently' touched. Nico smiled at me but cowered away when Percy put his arm around my waist. I honestly didn't mind.

Percy was pretty warm, felt good against me, and smelled great. Nico, on the other hand, looked like he was tempted to lean across the counter and try to stab Percy. I highly doubt the knife could even pierce Percy's swimmer body.

Nico bit his lip as he handed me back the movie, glances at Percy for a split second and clears his throat, "So, Thals," I honestly hate when people call me that, except for Percy, he's the exception, "I was wondering if you were doing anything later. I mean if you're willing to wait, I get off of work in half an hour…"

Percy pulled me even tighter into him and cut Nico off, "Sorry." He sounded everything but, "Thals and I are hanging out. I'd invite you too, but we're leaving now and can't wait the half hour." Percy grabbed my hand and drug me to his car before Nico could even try to find a way to join us.

As we were driving away, I shot Percy a crooked grin, "You really don't like him do you?"

Percy gave me that 'Am I that obvious?' stare before nodding, "His crush may be flattering now, but I honestly think it's going to become dangerous soon."

"Trust me," I groaned, "I'm so not flattered." Percy seemed slightly relieved.

Seeing this, I just had to add, "You're not jealous, are you?"

I expected some big denial or at least one of his 'Don't flatter yourself' looks, but instead, he just looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I guess I am." He turned to stare at me and gave a bright smile.

I honestly did try to say something back. However, my brain was completely frozen and allowed not even the smallest coherent thought to pass. I probably just gaped at him. Whatever, face I was pulling seemed to amuse him for he just chuckled.

"If you keep your mouth open like that your tongue is going to dry out."

I blinked at him. I'm not sure if he wanted me to say something about what had just happened, but, since he didn't seem like he was going to push the subject, I instantly switched the conversation into safer ground; what we would do if we were ever in a zombie apocalypse.

Percy had a pretty wicked plan. He was going to steal his dad's van, fill it completely up with food, non-freezer food, grab me and Grover and head out to the river. He figured that instead of hiding in the city where there are tons of zombies, we should go somewhere where no people were, so no zombies were.

We came to the abandoned hotel. We slipped through a broken shudder, trying to stay out of sight of the nosy neighbors, and without making too much sound. We weren't breaking in.

Percy had the keys to this place. It was just a lot more fun this way, especially when half the time the neighbors called the cops on you.

We made it to the roof with minuim dust and a lack of cops. The roof was just a flat surface with just the random trash lying around that Percy and I had left during our last outing.

The only thing on the roof was an old, battery power t.v. that our ancestors used to use. Percy went ahead of me to play with machine. You'd think that after so long of using it that we would have mastered it by now, but in truth, we rarely get it to work right the first time we try.

After a swift kick, the TV. flashed to life, and Percy laid back on the pillows he'd pulled from the back of his car. He looked over her shoulder to me, waiting for me to join him, but his words were still on my brain.

He was jealous. Now I wished I hadn't changed the topic because I was dying to know what that meant for him, for me, for us. He seemed to read my mind, like he always does, and gave my a crooked smile that was half mockery and half nervous.

It was that nervous half that made me trot forward to sit down next to him. He moved his large body over so I could move next to him, a little closer than normal. The fact didn't escape neither of us.

In fact, it actually pleased both of us too greatly for simple words. I found myself, during the duration of the movie, leaning my shoulder against him. When I did this, I witnessed the corner of his mouth twitch as he tried to keep a smile off of his face.

'Gods.' I thought with a small smile. 'I really do love this dork.'

I would have kissed him too, that night on the roof, if not for a really unwelcomed interruption.

The movie had just come to a semi-romantic scene, a man refused to kill the possessed body of his ex-girlfriend who he thought had died from cancer, when I turned to Percy.

He turned too and our faces slowly came closer together. A centimeter, a freaking centimeter closer, and we would have kissed.

But suddenly the door burst open, scaring the living daylights out of both of us.

"I'm here!" Nico announced rather loudly. Percy glared death at the boy, who didn't notice it, being too focused on Percy and my close proximity.

I let out a low groan, "You can hit him now."


End file.
